Make it Last
by Jaddasroots
Summary: It was another day for Amy 'til she goes outside to see men staring at her with all kinds of lust. Even Sonic & Silver've given in! Rouge breaks it to her, Amy's in heat. Shadamy contains some sexual themes, but no lemons!


Jaddasroots

Yello everyone…UH, me again! Id like to say thanks for all the reviews you've given me! And uh… yah, that's it…

Amy: You forgot something.

Me: What?

Shadow: The disclaimer…

Me: Oh yah! I do not own any of the Sonic Characters, cause if I did, I'd be rich, and ShadAmy would totally be happening.

Shadow: One more thing.

Me: what? What'd I forget?

Amy: This is not for the squeamish, or underage! Because Shadow will lose control of himself and,

Shadow: -covers her mouth- Continue!!!

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxox

Amy walked around the house. She sighed. _Yet another normal day…_

But she felt different. She felt as if she was on top the world, like everyone should give into her and obey her. But she shrugged it off.

She got dressed into a red halter top with black shorts. She looked at herself. _Guess I can go shopping with Rouge…_

She went to her phone and dialed the number.

Hello?

**Hey Rouge, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me.**

Hey I was about to ask you! Cool! Meet me there, 'kay?

**Sure! See ya then!**

Amy grabbed a black jacket and walked out the house.

Amy sang a light tune as she walked to the mall. _Wow, I sure am grabbing the attention of everyone…_ She felt awkward being stared at by all the males. _Why are they staring at me like that? It makes me feel…uncomfortable.._

She stopped when she saw a blue blur slow down and come back to her. "Sonikku!" She looked at him. "Oh…uh hey Ames… you look…" "Look what?" "Uh you look…great (-pants-)" "Thanks. What is it?" "Well I uh…you see that is…" he blushed. "Is the blue blur finally tired?" "No way! He said. "It's just that…" he suddenly lunged forward and hugged Amy, nuzzling her neck. "Sonic! What are you," She yelped.

He let go, aware of his actions. "I-I'm sorry Amy…I don't know…" He grunted. "I gotta go!" He sped off. Amy looked after him. _What was that about…_

Amy walked into the mall and immediately spotted Rouge. "Hey Rouge!" "Hey Amy!" "Alright, Let's shop!"

They first went into a shoe store. "Hey, Rouge, do I look good in these heels?" "The heels, fine, but you need to need to change to another color. Try on this color! Silver would definitely go with you." "I would what?" They looked up to see Silver staring at them. "Oh, hey Silver." "Hi, Rouge, and…Amy." "Hey…Silver." "So what brings you to feminine heaven Silver?" "Me? I work here."

"Oh really? I didn't know." "Yeah. I've been…" He blushed some. "I have been, working for quite a while…" He looked away. "You ok Silver?" "Yeah, I'm fine…don't worry about me." He sat down next to Amy. "So, how's business?" Rouge said eyeing Silver. "Well uh, it's good I guess. Not like I'm the manager." Silver kept looking at Amy's legs. Amy noticed. "Is there something there?" "Huh? Uh, yeah right here…"

He took his hand and pretended to flick something. "I think I saw something else…" He felt her leg. Amy blushed. "SOOOOO Silver, thanks for helping Amy out, Hey I think that customer needs help, so why don't you go offer…" She said pushing Silver away. "Your help!"

Rouge sighed heavily. _I hope Amy's not in what I think she's in…_

"You ok, Rouge?" "Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon. Let's buy these." They went to the register. A gray hedgehog stood there. He had is bangs covering the right half of his face. "Hello, how're you doing, Will you--" He stopped abruptly. He looked at Amy with a blush. "What would you…like to purchase…" "These shoes please…" Amy said seeing him act strangely. She held the box out and he grabbed her arms pulling her.

"Waah! Let me go you creep!" Rouge slapped him and he let go. "Come back…" Rouge grabbed Amy's hand and ran. All the men in the store ran after them. "Wait come back!" They all yelled.

Rouge ran. _Damn…seems like it's her time… this is bad…if we don't get into a man-free zone, Amy's toast…_ But then this running made her think. _Just like elementary school… the girl's bathroom…the one place a man can't go…_

Rouge turned into a hall and down through a door. She panted along with Amy. "Rouge…what with all the guys? They've… all been going crazy over…me. Me!" Rouge pinned her against the wall. "Listen Amy. This is serious. I hoped I could tell you before it came but, it's too late…"

"Is something wrong with me? I mean, Sonic was being affectionate, and Silver he was…and all those guys…it's just so…what's wrong with me Rouge?!" "Nothing's wrong Amy. It's just a part of being a girl. Amy, you're in heat." "I've heard about it, but…" "Now, since your in heat, there's only two ways to make it go away. You either hide, and wait it out, or you can either…have sex." "Rouge must you put it so bluntly?!" "Well you are 16 now, so I figured…" "But how do we get out of here?" "Don't worry. There's a secret teleporter. It'll take you home and get me out of here!" "Why you?" "Girly, I've _touched_ you. _Your_ scent is on me. So I need to go home and mask it." "Ok then…"

Rouge went to a stall that said "out of order." She pressed a button and a flash came from it. She then opened the door. "Come on." Amy walked over to see a teleport on the floor. It was glowing a baby blue with purple. "Alright. Just get in and imagine yourself at home. I'll see you later. Remember, this Amy! If you do get caught, make sure you use this." Rouge tossed her a blue bottle. "It'll dull their senses right away and you can escape. So be careful! But if you do have sex Amy, you're with them for **life.** Take care."

Amy envisioned herself at home. She felt herself become weightless. _What's going on?_ She opened her eyes to see her floating with stars rushing by… she looked around. _Wow…it's so pretty…_ She then saw a green flash from behind her, far away. She looked over her shoulder. She gasped. "Is that Shadow?"

Shadow P.O.V.

Shadow had just Chaos Controlled and was floating. He looked ahead to see pink. _Is that Rose?_ He sniffed. _Rose…is in heat…but she'll never understand my feelings…_He looked ahead. _How'd she get on the chaos stream anyway?_

Amy suddenly disappeared.

Amy's P.O.V.

Amy gazed at the powerful, sexy hedgehog behind him. _It's Shadow…I do like him…but he's so cute, I'm sure some girl has already taken him…_ She then felt a rush of wind. She landed with a thud on her floor. She stood up. _Ow…_ She looked around. _I really am home…_

She stared at the blue bottle Rouge gave her. She jumped when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Amy? You home?"

**Rouge?**

Oh good, you made it. That thing's been known to malfunction and send them outside.

**Did you make it?**

Yes and no. Yes I got inside without trouble. No, I was in trouble because Knuckles smelled it and now-BAM- He's trying to break into my room.

**Oh no, I can,**

No Amy you stay inside. It's only three days, starting tomorrow. If you want, when I wash this off, I'll bring you food. –CRACK, BAM- Oh no…Knuxie…

**Rouge?**

Don't worry…ahh…about mee…I'll be fine….-moan- Stop it Kncukles…I'm not in Heat, we did that last night…Sorry Amy…-moan- gotta go…

DIAL TONE

Amy stared at the phone. _You two are hot and heavy…_

She looked out her window. _Three days of being trapped from the world…_

She went into her bedroom and got changed into a frilly top that stopped under her breasts and some short shorts. She then sat on her bed, and laid on her back.

_This would be the only way to get Sonic to be with me._ "Heh. But that's cruel…hell, I don't even like him anymore…" _Cause, someone's out there who can treat me better, give me what I deserve._ "And I very much, think, that, that person is Shadow…" **"I'm touched."**

Amy sat up only to be pinned onto her bed. She struggled. "Let go of me!" "Open your eyes." It was more of a command, than a request. Amy gasped. "Shadow…" His face became red.

"You too?" "No…I'm not like the others. I was built not to give in as easily…but still I'm affected. And even I if I was built to withstand this…" He nuzzled her neck causing her to moan. "I'd still be drawn to you anyway." She blushed. "Oh, Shadow…" "I want you Amy Rose. I love everything about you. I'm not going to take you out of lack of control or force…I want you to agree with me…to say you're willing to be mine, so long as our lives should last…"

"I will Shadow. I love you so much…I want to be near you whenever I can…" He gave her one of his sexy smirks. "Then…" He pulled her shorts off. "Let's start now…"

He kissed her with such passion, Amy would think she was in a dream. And if she was in a dream,

She hoped it would last her for many days to come.

Ok, this is my first story, involving, da-da-da-da! SMEX! Ha ha ha! I hope it's ok, I can't do all that detail stuff. Plus, these are hedgehogs people. You don't get into detail about that. Ew.


End file.
